Ghosts of my past
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: Kirommy Fic. Tommy's past comes back to haunt him. He needs somebody to help him.


**Ghosts of my past**

 _ **Kirommy Fanfic. I don't own Power Rangers.**_

 _ **One of my favourite ships. Hope you like the story.**_

 **Night Time/Morning**

Tommy was at home and it was around 5am and he still couldn't have longer than 30 minutes sleep. He kept waking up to the same nightmare. The nightmare of his past, of him being the evil green ranger, fighting against his friends, worried about going back to that. He could feel the spirit of the green ranger in the back of his head, fighting to come out.

He got up out of bed, deciding that he wasn't gonna get any sleep, so he went downstairs, luckily it was Saturday today so he didn't have to get up for work. He made a cup of coffee and went down into the Lair. He didn't know what to do or whether he should call anyone so he just sat at the computers and thought about what he was gonna do. "Should I call someone? Kira? Conner? Ethan? Trent? Hayley? No I shouldn't bother them" He thought to himself. A few hours later, he's still thinking about what to do.

 _ **Kira's house: 8am**_

She wakes up. "Hm, I wonder what I could do today? Actually I could go to Doctor O's house and play him my new song and see what he thinks" She thought to herself. She got ready and went down to eat breakfast. She made Pancakes for her and her mom. She ate and then she shouted up to her mom. 'I'm just going to Doctor O's to do some studying' She grabbed her guitar and left the house.

 _ **Tommy's house/Lair**_

She went up to Tommy's and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She tried the handle and the door opened. She went inside. "Doctor O! Doctor O!" She shouted. She walked into the kitchen and saw the T-Rex figurine flashing, she picked it up and went down into the lair. She saw Tommy sleeping at the computers, she was just about to leave but suddenly Tommy woke up and screamed.

She ran over to him. "Hey Doctor O, are you okay?" Kira said. "Kira? What are you doing here?" He replied. "I'll explain later, but answer my question first." Kira said. "Erm... yeah I'm fine" Tommy said. "No offence but you don't look okay and you didn't sound okay a couple of minutes ago" Kira said. "Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night" Tommy replied. "You wanna talk about it?" Kira replied. She sat down next to him. "I suppose I could talk to someone about it" Tommy said. "Alright, go on then" She replied.

 _ **Tommy's story**_

"Back when I was a ranger with my first team I wasn't exactly on their team" Tommy started. "What do you mean?" Kira asked. "Well Rita, a powerful, evil sorceress placed a spell on me which made me the evil... green ranger" He said. "You don't have to tell me this if it's too hard for you" Kira said as she put her hand on top of his. "No it's okay, I want to talk about" Tommy replied. "Okay, as long as you're sure" Kira replied. "I'm sure. Anyway, I did some pretty bad things; I attacked my friends, argued with them, fought against them..." Kira squeezed his hand. "hey, it's okay. That wasn't your fault" Kira replied. "I know but I still feel really bad about it all and I feel like it could happen again. I mean I never got rid of it, it's still there and I've been having nightmares and I could hear the voice in my head. I don't know what to do, Kira" Tommy said. "Listen to me. That is not gonna happen to you. Doctor O, you're stronger than that now. We all know that, especially me. You can control it, I know you can" Kira said, as she touched his cheek. "Kira, how do you know that? I could lose control any time." Tommy replied. "I just told you, you're stronger than that and I know you can control it and we'll help you. I promise" Kira said. "I can't make you do that" Tommy replied "You're not making me do anything, I offered" Kira replied. "Okay. I know I'm not gonna win against you" He smiled. "Look that's what I like to see, you smiling" Kira said and then laughed.

"What did you come her for anyway? There must've been a reason" Tommy said. "I wanted to play you a new song I wrote to see what you thought" Kira replied "Well go on then" Tommy replied. "But..." Kira said. "No buts. I want to hear it" Tommy said. "Fine. Now I'm the one who's not gonna win against you" Kira replied and then laughs. She picks up her guitar and plays the song for him. "Wow, that was great" Tommy said. "Thank you" Kira replied. "What was it about?" He asked. "Erm, I kinda wrote it about..." Kira said. "About what?" He questioned. "You..." She replied. "Aw" He said. He leaned in and so did Kira and they kissed. "Well, that was unexpected" She said. "Didn't like it?" He asked. "No, it's not that. I did. I just didn't know you felt that way about me" Kira replied. "Well, I have for quite a while" He replied. "Aw cute" She replied. "Oh and thank you for being here today, it really helped" Tommy said. "It's okay" Kira replied. They kiss again.

 **The end!**

 **I hope you like this story. Tell me what you think. And if I should write another one.**


End file.
